Runescape
by Pop author2
Summary: A crossover with Runescape, Sora, Donald and Goofy are stranded on a mysterious world. What will they find there? Wil they ever escape? Takes place after Kingdom Hearts and if you haven't played Runescape before you won't be lost in the plot.


Chapter 1 Lost

Sora woke up and found himself in a bed and in a room he had never seen. He looked at his surroundings to what appeared to be a room with wooden floors and a night stand with a lamp on it. _No Keyblade._

He shot straight up from the bed and yelled. "Donald, Goofy where are you?"

A man walked through the door with blue robes and a blue pointed hat on and was carrying a large staff with a white orb on the tip. He looked quite old and had a large white beard.

"Who are you?" Sora asked in a loud demanding tone.

"Now, now calm down boy, my name is Jonas." the man said.

"Wha-Where am I? Are you a heartless?" Sora sounded frightened by his tone.

"A heartless? What are you talking about boy? You must've hit your head hard."

"Where am I and where are my friends Donald and Goofy?"

"Your in Varrock and by your friends you must be talking about them." Jonas pointed, but Sora couldn't see what he was pointing at.

He got up and walked slowly out the door, holding his throbbing head.

"There in those two rooms over there. I think there still hurt though." Jonas said still pointing down the small hall to two small rooms.

Sora ran into the room on the left and saw Goofy lying on a bed, he walked up to the bed and crouched down by it. He shook Goofy a couple times calling his name and finally he woke.

"Woah! Oh it's just you Sora, where are we?'

"I'm not quite sure, but this man said we-." Sora was interrupted by the voice of Donald yelling.

"What's going on!? Sora? Goofy?"

Sora got up and ran outside the room to see Donald right outside in the hallway. Goofy was right behind Sora.

"You got some explaining to do!" Sora yelled at a confused Jonas.

"Ok, ok, let me explai-." Before Jonas could say anymore Donald interrupted.

"Sora where's your Keyblade?" He asked worried and confused.

Sora looked at his hands and the Keyblade magicly appeared in them.

"What about my staff.?" "And my shield!"

"Look I found nothing on that strange machine you were riding, the thing is you crashed and you wouldn't wake up. Luckily the machine wasn't to much damaged and your still alive. Regardless I think you should rest a little while."

The memory came back to Sora quickly. _That's right, the engines blew and they had to make an emergency landing to the first world they saw_, _must not of been a great landing though. _Sora thought rubbing his head in pain.

"Now that I remember, I think there was a problem with the Gummi ship." Sora said.

"Ya and my head sure does hurt a lot." Goofy said rubbing his misshapened head.

"Great, what are we supposed to do without are stuff?" Donald asked angrily.

"Maybe we should look around the Gummi ship first, where did it crash again?" Sora asked.

Jonas was confused by the conversation, not knowing what a Gummi ship was, but he answered anyway. "Well that ship of yours' you speak of should be in the wilderness somewhere, but be careful, the wilderness is very dangerous, many a things go on there that shouldn't, but no one has done anything to stop it."

The three all looked at each other and nodded their heads. "Were going we know how to take care of ourselves it shouldn't be a problem."

"You are all very brave, I shall lead the way." Jonas said as he began walking toward a staircase nearby.

"Hey who's the punk who stole are Key!" "Ya what's going on here!"

The angry voices came from down stairs and confused the group, but regardless they continued downstairs, unknown of what was ahead of them.

AN. If you liked it or not please tell me in a review and I'll improve on what needs work, also if the format is kind of off. (The spacing and paragraphs)I'll try to edit it to the point it's not a pain to read. And if all goes good I might be able to finish another chapter by the end of the day. But don't get your hopes up...... Unless you really didn't like this story then you wouldn't care. Either way, please tell me!!!!!!!!


End file.
